Behemoth
Behemoths are enemies that appear in multiple Final Fantasy games. They are usually depicted as large, purple, canine-esque creature with two yellow bull-like horns. Most varieties of Behemoths counter any attack with an attack of their own, and use a powerful Magic attack if a spell is used on them. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Emperor of Palamecia unleashes a Behemoth on Firion's party. Final Fantasy III Behemoths and King Behemoths appear in the Temple of Time and Ancient's Maze, respectively. Final Fantasy IV Three Behemoths appear as mini-bosses in Cave Bahamut on the Moon and can also be fought randomly in the Lunar Core. Final Fantasy V The Behemoth is a new creature in the Advance version. The King Behemoth also appears in the Void. Final Fantasy VI Behemoths appears as an enemy on the Floating Continent. There is also a stronger version, known as the Gt Behemoth in Kefka's Tower, and a boss called the Sr Behemoth in the Cave in the Veldt. A similar enemy, the Intangir, can appear on Triangle Island in the World of Balance. Final Fantasy VII Behemoths appear during the Raid on Midgar late in the game, and in the Northern Crater. Final Fantasy VIII Behemoths appear on the Great Plains of Esthar after the Lunar Cry. Final Fantasy IX Behemoths appear in Memoria. One can also be fought in the Treno Weapon Shop on Disc 4. Final Fantasy X Behemoths appear as monsters in the ruins of Zanarkand. A strong version, King Behemoth, which casts the powerful Meteor spell upon its death, appears inside Sin. Final Fantasy X-2 King Behemoth here is replaced by Humbaba which looks exactly like King Behemoth. It appears as a boss in Thunder Plains. Final Fantasy XI Behemoths appear as notorious monsters, and are generally difficult to defeat alone. Other than a special BCNM battle, the Behemoth can only be found in the Behemoth's Dominion, and only one will appear about 24 hours after it was last deefeated. On occasion, the King Behemoth will appear instead of a normal Behemoth, and is more powerful than its lesser. Behemoths are also seen in the game's intro FMV, which depicts the beastman attack on Tavnazia. There are more than one, and are controlled by the Orcs. Final Fantasy XII Behemoths appear as both an individually named enemy and an entire classification of similar enemies. Final Fantasy Tactics Behemoths appear as a family of monsters. They have high HP, physical strength and magic defense. Some behemoths are capable of instantly killing a unit. Friendly behemoths are able to use Ultima Demon spells when paired with the a unit using Monster Skill Final Fantasy Mystic Quest A behemoth attacks Benjamin at the Hill of Destiny. Etymology Behemoth is a mythical creature mentioned in the book of Job in the Holy Bible. Its name may be a plural form of the Hebrew word for "animal," as per common practice in Hebrew of expressing greatness by pluralizing a noun. Behemoth is the Hebrew primal beast of the land, with Leviathan being the primal beast of the water and Ziz being the primal beast of the sky. According to legend, Behemoth and Leviathan will battle at the end of the world, and eventually kill each other. Gallery Image:Image:Behemoth-ff2-gba.gif|''Final Fantasy II'' Image:Image:Behemoth-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' Image:BehemothFF6.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' Image:Behemoth ffviii.jpg|''Final Fantasy VIII'' Image:Behemoth-FFIX.PNG|''Final Fantasy IX'' Image:Image:Behemoth XII.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII'' Category: Enemies